0014
by Squidget KittyKatz
Summary: ok so the 00 cyborgs are sent to get 0014 but what happens when she wakes up?Read and find out.Reviewers get cookies!
1. The cat

sorry BIG writer's block.for those who don't know  
  
001: Ivan  
  
002:Jet  
  
003: Francoise  
  
004: Albert  
  
005: Juniour  
  
006: Chang  
  
007: G.B  
  
008:Pyunma  
  
009:Joe  
  
~cyborg~ that is how 001 talks  
  
I have only started watching this so if people are a little ooc than forgive me please.Help is appreciated more than anything thankx lots.FLAMES ARE LAUGHED AT!!!!!!!!!!! :) so none of them please ;) I will answer questions in a chap after you review :) so on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0014 chap one: the cat ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cruel wind wich greets the cyborgs on there return to the street.Leaning into the stormy blast.They slowley advanced towards the stone face wherehouse. "003 how much further?" a tall man with silver hair and blue-sliver eyes asked the young blond woman in the same uniform as the rest of the cyborgs,Red pants and shirt with the yellow buttons on the front "We should be there in about 2 minutes." the blond french woman said looking down at the light blue haired boy in her arms.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" A guy with orange hair and a big nose asked "A pod holding 0014 Jet" G.B said. "I see the wharehouse!" joe shouted and they all headed through the storm into the cool deserted place.   
  
"003 can you see anything?" Joe asked as he opend the giant doors"I see a door but it is small.To small for any of us" Francoise said and turned around to see all of the team thinking not includeing Ivan whail trying to fix her vision.   
  
"Where exctly?" Jet asked."To the north behind that piller" she said and pointed at a piller that was clean as ever "Hold on.Isn't it a little weird that this old place is so clean?" Albert asked and looked around carefuly  
  
~Yes it is a little weird.So be on your gaurd~ the boy in Francoise's arms said wakeing up."Well good morning Ivan" Francoise said and looked down at him.  
  
"Wow you wern't kidding when you said that the door was to small." Jet said when they found it. "I'll go in." G.B said. "no It's to dangerous" Joe said "Is there another way to get in?" he asked looking at Francoise hopefuly. "Yes there is a lever by the small door." 003 said focusing her vision agin "Ok i'll be back" B.G said and pushed his belly button and changed into a rat and squezzed into the hole.  
  
sudenly the ground started to shake and the wall moved up to show a hallway and G.B. " thanks alot" Joe said nicely and they went on.they all looked around carefuly so they didn't get ambushed or nothin.  
  
A cold wind soo picked up and they all went into it "Wow its getting cold" G.B said and changed into a dog to keep warm.Francoise just wraped the blanket around Ivan tighter. "Wow what is this place?" Jet asked amazed.They were in a cold room filled with pods.  
  
"If anywhere we are in the pod room" Albert said and started looking around for 0014's pod.After what seemed like a eternity of searching they all herd a noise and than suddenly a black cat jumped off of a dusty pod. "AH!" Chang shouted in supprise. "It's ok it's just a cat"G.B said.   
  
"I think we found her" Jet said and dusted the pod off and looked at the gold plate at the bottom and read it. "yup this is 0014 all right" he said. "Ok now to drain the water." Francoise said and pushed a button on the control panel and the water started to drain.  
  
After all the water was gone the girl was hanging by wires that were still attached."Albert,Jet can you help me get her outta this?" Joe asked the two and they started takeing the attachments off.   
  
~~~~Back on the Dolphine after the rescue~~~~  
  
"Amazeing" Dr.Gilmore said as he looked over the girl on the table "What is it Doc?" Albert asked. "This girl is half cat" he said. "wow I'll tell the others the news." Joe said as he and Albert left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow hope ya people liked it. I need someone to help me with spelling.My somputer don't have spell corections and my rents don't wanna read it for me so there.I will update my other fics asap k? Sorry this was so short. reviewer's gets a cookie of there choice 


	2. Training

Q.O.D:Thankx for reviewing. :: gives Q.O.D a sugar cookie::  
  
002:NO DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DOES TO US IN HER FICS??  
  
BWM:Yes I do I happen to read some of em  
  
004:we are dead  
  
007:alas our poor lives will end  
  
BWM:Oh come on!She isn't as bad as me when I am hyper!  
  
002,004,007:you have a point  
  
BWM: anyway I wish I could own Cyborg 009 but sadly I don't.Poor poor me  
  
004:Thank god for that  
  
002:I second that one  
  
BWM:Hey comeon I love ya guys I wouldn't hurt you at all!  
  
004 and 002:you gave her a SUGAR cookie!  
  
BWM:Hey comeon she's nice enough to update,AND I need a hyper friend  
  
004,002: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BWM:Anyway someone do the discalmeer please  
  
004:Amber does NOT own cyborg 009 so you have no reason to sue :: grumbles:: but please do  
  
BWM: YOu in this fic so HUSH!  
  
Sorry if anyone is ooc.sorry that this chap is so short but my dog is sick and so I wont update as wanted sorry.OH I have a colection of songs that I wanna use but I don't know which ones.If anyone wants to help that just say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~0014 chap 2:Training~~~~~~  
  
"How is she?" Francoise asked the Doctor who was watching over the cat girl all night."She is showing improvement and will akaken anytime now.Now for you go back to bed child." he said "you sure you don't need anymore help?" "Yes dear i'm fine." he said and Francoise walked out of the room back to the professer's home (A/N what was his name agin???)  
  
~~~~~~With Albert~~~~  
  
He let the soft breeze run it's fingers' through his hair stairring out at sea.Waching the waves crash aginst the distant Lighthouse  
  
~~~~Flash Back~~~~  
  
"Hilda.......Hilda?" he asked in fear for his loved one.  
  
"Did.....we.....make...it?" she asked as she opend her eyes tears of joy running down her face. "yes we made it Hilda we made it" he said starting to cry as he wached her arm fall lifelessly to her side."Hilda....Hilda no!We were saposed to be together no." he said hugging the girl close and picking her up and running.He dug a hole a while later and carefuly put her cold lifeless body in it and filled the whole,placeing a rose on her grave and running not wanting to look back at his lost love.  
  
~~~~~End flash back (A/N sorry for the spoiler!)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sighed softly to himself not knowing in the distance that a certin cat-girl had woken up.   
  
~~~~~~In the profesor's house~~~  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked wakeing up."Well good morning" 003 said.The girl turned and looked at 003."Who are you?" "I am 003.Will you please come with me um.." "Ruby" said the girl "ok" the two left to find the rest.  
  
"This is 001,002,005,006,007,008 and 009" Francoise said pointing to the baby,a boy eith hair that looked like a bird's wing,a tall brown affrican a big guy, a small pugy chinese guy a bald guy a dark skined guy and a guy with brown hair. (A/N sorry about useing guy so much)  
  
"Hi I am Ruby Hitashi from America,well New Yourk really." she said her shapphire eyes glanceing around at the men. "And you have met the doctor." Francoise said "Yes.Do you mind if I wander about for a bit?" she Ruby asked "well of course.If you need any help ask 004.He would be on top of the Dolphine." Dr.Gilmore said. She nodded and left.  
  
She wandered about untill she herd a voice "Hilda...." the voice said.She climbed the stairs and looked up to see the back of a boy with sliverish-grayish hair."Who are you?" she asked startaling him.He turned around to see the cat "oh it's you.I am 004." he said looking tword the lighhouse agin "I think I am 0014 also known as Ruby Hitashi born in Germany moved to America" she said.He looked at her supprised to know that someone else was from his home land.   
  
"I am a lighthouse Worn by the weather and the waves I keep my lamp lit To warn the sailors on their way I'll tell a story Paint you a picture from my past I was so happy But joy in this life seldom lasts" she sang watching the lighhouse. "I remeber that song" Albert said." It was sang by a girl who was in the resistance who helped " he was cut off by her  
  
"Who helped your wife and you." she said"Yes how did you know?" he asked standing up "ecause that was me" she said."I was taken from my sister Amber before you got cought.I tryied to get away but couldn't she said and handed a peace of paper to him "The doctor told me to give it to you" she said.He opend it and read it.  
  
Dear 004,  
  
Would you mind watching 0014 in training with the rest?Report after you two are done.  
  
"Ok so come with me.Training starts now" he said and they left to find the others  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holy god man.I hope you like it! Should this be a song fic? tell me please 


	3. The change

Hi ya! I'm back! I think i'll use a song every now and then,i'll think about it. I will have Ruby aka kat sing some songs hope ya don't mind! look for your name if ya want.  
  
Mel:Why would you wanna shoot my hyper active buddy???  
  
004:because we don't wanna die?  
  
Mel: just for that she gets another one!   
  
Mel:Q.O.D you get another sugar cookie! For reviewing and 004's big mastake!  
  
007,004:god no!  
  
mel: :: eats a sugar cookie::  
  
002,004,007: KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Kaci: you get a cookie of your choice for the comment and the review! ^_^  
  
to WolfWood11:You get a cookie to for the nice comment and the info and review update soon   
  
to cyborgs 002 and 004:Thankx for the review,i'll have her sing a few songs.would you like too look at the ones I got?  
  
To Cat: are you part of FF.Net?I would like to read your fics please.And thankx for the review  
  
star cloud:Thankx a bunch.  
  
to moonprincess:I'll try  
  
I don't own nothin but my Ruby and my cloths on my body ok?? Vanessa Caroltin (is that how ya spell it?) owns A thousand miles, I don't know who owns Wolcott but I live there,I don't know who owns North Rose Wolcott schools I just go to em and I don't know who owns South Butler eather ok? Match box 2o owns Unwell ok  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0014 chap 3: the change ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ok the point of this is to see what you can do Kitty" Jet said. During training she got called Kat or Kitty,she didn't mind. "ok lets see how fast you can go" said Joe knowing she had acceleration(is that how ya spell it?) mode. "ok accelerate!" they both shouted and to Joe's suprise she could keep up with all three modes.when they got back to the silent clearing it was G.B's turn to see what she could change into.  
  
"I can change into a Lion,Snow Lepord, or amaseingly a wolf." she said."oh would you like to show me?" he asked and she changed into a golden lioness with golden eyes. Than she changed into a snow lepord (spelling sorry!) with a snow white coat with a few black outlines for spots with sapphire eyes.Than she changed into a black wolf with golden eyes a white belly (I just had to sorry!) and a golden chain around it's neck.  
  
"well thats all of em" she said changeing back into her kitty foarm."ok target practace." 004 said and handed her a blaster. Than four moveing targets appered infront of the two."Hit as manny as poseble" he said as she carefuly aimed and hit all four with no problem.As she walked back over to her new friends the ground between them broke.  
  
"Kat!" Albert and Jet yelled and jumped to the leadge she was on.They looked up to see a big cyborg with wolf ears and tail.He had a red scar on his right olive green eye.He was warring a black shirt with matching pants the shirt had dark blue buttons on it four of em.  
  
"Well,Well,Well If it isn't little kitty kat!" the cyborg said. "Shut up 0016." she said. " to the large cyborg. "I'm not the only one here brat." he said,poison driping in the last word. "wha-" but she was cut short by a flash of lightning. "oh god please no" Albert mumbled.  
  
"Well,Well,Well If it isn't our little friend Kat." 0010+ said appering next to him (A safe distance away) his brother 0010-."What! I thought we killed them!" Joe shouted. as the four cyborgs talked "That's no way for you to talk to your new friends" 0010+ said as it started to rain.  
  
The last thing Kat saw (AKA RUBY) was the rain than black.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" a familer voice asked."She is just now wakeing up" a simaler voice said.'Oh no i'm not with the 00 cyborgs!' she thougt to herself. "Where the crap am I?" she asked as she sat up pain jolting through her body "You are home." 0010+ said as he put a band around her head.   
  
Her eyes glowed a blood red before turning from her lovely amber/sapphire eyes into a crystal blue like they used to be. "Hey how ya been guys?" she asked looking at the three cyborgs. "Welcome home." 0010- said and patted her back smileing (I know ooc but they are like family!)  
  
"Thankx glad to be here" she smiled and got up.She remebered where her old room was and changed into brown knee high boots with a black heal,Dark Blue almost black hip huggers,A brown shirt with sleeves that go down to her elbows it was a foarm fitting shirt,two golden rings on her middle finger and a silver one on her pinkey. Her midnight blue hair falling just below her chin and her blue ears looked real along with her tail.She noateaced the band around her head and took it off.her eyes went back to normal but everythng else stayed the sme.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked herself looking around than at the silver band. "Oh i'm back where it all began" she said "I think i'll play along." she said putting the band back on knowing it wouldn't work. She grabed her fingerless gloves and left her old room going back to hang with the 0010 brothers.  
  
"Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass and I'm homebound Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd" she sang as she walked. She remeberd the song from America,The school in wollcott well North Rose Wolcott schools.She had just gotten outta collage she was takeing computer tech.That night she was taken.  
  
She walked into the cafe' where they were staying for now and sat on the couch.0010+ sighed. "man it's boring lately." he said. as he layed down on the bigger couch."Hey kid can you think of anything to do,or anything to make it a little less queit?" 0010- asked sitting in the big leather chair.  
  
"Yeah like you used to do sing some songs for us" 0010+ said (I know ooc back off!) "What one?" she asked."Anything" he said  
  
"All day Staring at the ceiling making Friends with shadows on the wall All night Hearing voices telling me That I should get some sleep Because tomorrow might be good for something" she sang but stoped when she herd nothing it was vary quiet she looked around to see 0010+ sleeping on the large couch,0010- in the chair sleeping quietly.she rested her head on the arm of the chair and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With the 00 cyborgs~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"can you do a search on her?" Joe asked Jet who was sitting at the comeputer at Professor Kazumi's (I know his name did I spell it right?) house. "I found some stuff on her" he said as Joe Alber Francoise and G.B gathered around to see.  
  
"Name:Kathrin Himura,Age:28,type:half cat/cyborg,eyes:were Amber but chaged sapphire,hair changes from black to blue,Past: her parents had a rep for fighting constently and she lost her sister in a fire." he read every on was amazed at the info that they found on her.  
  
"Ok that didn't hel to much" Albert said as he went outside to sit on the roof and relax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi ya hope you liked it.She will not sing in every chap starting next chap when she is listening to her cd player.Sorry it was so short but running outta ideas!  
  
R+R. COOKIES FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL TELL ME WHAT KIND YOU WANT. If anyone whats Kat's picture ask me! 


	4. Good Bye To Old Friends

ok thankx a bunch for the reviews people! Oh and I think I'll add a little Apollo/Kitty! And Albert/Amber is that ok? I hope you all seen the eps with Apollo   
  
to Blaze Cat: I'll send you the pic when I am done with the author notes  
  
to Cyborgs 002 and 004: thankx 002 ^_^ I'll send you them after I work out a few bugs  
  
to peapod: thankx a lot I'm looking for I'm going under right now  
  
to Kagura: thankx for the complement and I will tell them that oh can I read some of your fics? Or like give me the web sites they r on?  
  
Mel: 004 002!  
  
004 and 002: What!  
  
Mel:Kagura said chill out or she'll send Yasha after you.  
  
004 and 002:.....  
  
to WolfWood11: thankx for the complement.  
  
to cat: I fell soo sorry for you I wish you could join T_T  
  
to QOD: I'm not going to kill them at all they shall live.  
  
to SPV_CG: :: gives a bag of cookies:: just for you  
  
ok I dun own cyborg 009 at all or any of the songs in this fic ok? ok   
  
~~~Chap 4 of 0014:good bye to old friends and the gods appear.~~~  
  
"I thought her name was Ruby." Chang said "Well it says here to keep away from getting asked so many questions by people she changed her name Ruby is her middle name. She was afraid they would make her go back home I guess." Albert said "So her whole name is Katherine Ruby Himura." Joe said. "That's right." Albert replied.  
  
~~~With 0010 bros and Kitty.~~~  
  
"Morning guys." Ruby said as the two brothers woke up. "I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon." she said as she left warring the same cloths as that morning.  
  
She walked along the beach bare foot listening to her cd player as she sang along.  
  
"A Farmer And A Teacher, A Hooker And A Preacher Ridin' On A Midnight Bus, Bound For Mexico One Was Headed For Vacation, One For Higher Education And Two Of Them Were Searchin' For Lost Souls That Driver Never Ever Saw The Stop Sign And Eighteen Wheelers Can't Stop On A Dime" she sang before she herd someone call her name.  
  
"Kitty!" she turned to see a brown haired girl with baby blue eyes warring white caprice and a tie-dye t shirt. "Oh hi Amber." she said taking the head phones off "Hey!" she looked over Amber's head to see two boys one with black hair one with gold hair, they both have grayish eyes. "Hi Tommy Hi Jake." she said to them. Tommy was the blue eyed boy warring the cloths that Kitty has somewhere back home.  
  
Jake the blond was warring white pants and was shirt-less. "Hey Kitty" they both said. "You come back for our concert?" Amber asked walking with her and the rest of the band to the stage. "Sure." Kitty said "What songs?" Jake asked. "The songs I sent you." she said back and Amber got a bunch of papers out.   
  
"You mean Where is the love, Going under, Independence day, Family Portrait, Bring me to life, In the end, Unwell, sk8ter boi, I'm with you, three wooden crosses, the scientist, calling all angels, He loves me he loves you not, Swing swing, and Don't let me get me?" "Of course we will narrow it down Amber!" Kitty said  
  
"Well it's 6:30 time for us to get going." Amber said as Jake got his shirt from his drum set and covered the rest of the interments up. "Well see ya tomorrow Kitty." Tommy said "Bye Kat." Amber said "Bye Kitty Kat." Jake said "I can't believe they live together." she said to herself and got up on stage and sat down, not knowing a red headed boy was starring at her.  
  
"Lets see I'll start with where is the love." she said as she started to sing the figure shifted in the tree it was in. "What's wrong with the world, mama People livin' like they ain't got no mamas I think the whole world addicted to the drama Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma Overseas" she took a breath   
  
", yeah, we try to stop terrorism But we still got terrorists here livin' In the USA, the big CIA The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK But if you only have love for your own race Then you only leave space to discriminate And to discriminate only generates hate And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah Badness is what you demonstrate And that's exactly how a nigga works and operates" she took a breath   
  
"you gotta have love just to set it straight Take control of your mind and meditate Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all .People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach :And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love The love, the love" she stopped when she herd a sound coming from one of the trees and looked over to it.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked but turned around when she herd a voice "Hey Kitty." Amber said carrying a book. "Hey why are you back?" Kitty asked her "I wanted to show you this." Amber said getting up on the stage with her friend   
  
"See this is a book about Greek and Roman mythology." Amber said and Kitty looked up "I already know Greek and Roman Mythology, Apollo and Airtimes twins of light, Zeus the king of gods, Neptune the king of seas, Matador the supposed god of Thunder, Nacelles the fastest god to live on Mount Olympus." Kitty said.  
  
"Wow this girl knows a lot about us." the figure said to it's self. "Hey Kitty." Amber whispered and took a quick glance to the tree "I know." she said and they went back to talking until Kitty said "Well my brothers are probably worried sick so I'll take my leave now." she said and hugged her younger sister and left.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty called but none answered her. She went and changed into a pair of white pants with a silver chain attached to them and a pink tank top with a white one over it and put on a white visor and her hair suddenly turned brown.   
  
"O..k that was weird but remembered what month it was. "October today, so my hair is brown and softer." she said and left the house. She sensed around and found ten power sources to the east so she went east.  
  
She looked around the battle field than saw her 'brothers' on the ground dead and ran over to them. "Hey 0010+, 0010- wake up." she pleaded but to no avail. "Kitty!" Joe yelled she ran over to him and her friends tears in her eyes. "Did you do this to them?!" she yelled and Jet replied "Yeah"  
  
Kitty fell to the ground in tears.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong?" Francoise asked "They….They were my brothers. Like family to me." she said. "Kitty?" she herd a familiar voice and turned around to see Amber riding her white collides dale and Kitty's black one. The girl ran down the hill with the horses to see what was wrong.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong? And who are they?" Amber asked "Nothing and they are some old friends." Kitty said wiping her eyes and standing up. "How 'bout you two go and get some sleep ok?" Albert asked and the two nodded.  
  
"Hey why did you follow me?" Kitty asked Amber as she got into bed. "I don't know, but your friends look really really nice and Jake and Tommy left home because we all got hit and I have to where to go." Amber said before she went to sleep.  
  
"Albert….Albert? you awake?" she asked as she put her ear to the door. "Yup come one in Kat." he said. She opened the door and walked in. Albert's room was clean, the bed made the books organized and the chair he was sitting in cleaned and the window stain free.  
  
He looked up from the book and asked "What do you need Kitty?" he asked looking at her. "I need to ask you a favor." she said "Sure what would it be?" he asked. He sounded curious. "I want you to watch over Amber, I'm leavening for a while and thought it best to leave at night so I don't get held back by anyone," she said and Albert nodded in understanding  
  
"Tell everyone I said bye ok?" She asked and he nodded and stood up. "Albert you are like a big brother to me." she said and hugged him. "I'll miss you." he said "I'll miss you to and the rest, Take care of Amber and my horse ok?" she asked as she started to leave. "Ok, Take care Kitten." he smiled at her little nick name they almost never used  
  
She waved goodbye and left her friends carrying her bag along with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi Ya people. Ok I need to know which songs u guys want.   
  
  
  
  
Where is the love: I'm keeping it   
  
Going under: U guys want it I know it  
  
Independence day: If not used for a concert it'll be use for a flash back what do u think?  
  
Family Portrait: Flash back or concert  
  
Bring me to life:  
  
In the end,   
  
Unwell,   
  
sk8ter boi,   
  
I'm with you,   
  
three wooden crosses,   
  
the scientist,   
  
calling all angels,   
  
He loves me he loves you not,   
  
Swing swing,   
  
Don't let me get me  
  
Ok those are the songs, get to voting people! 


	5. The Gods

Ok so like this is the deal. I'll use I'm with you In the end, where is the love (my fav), Going under, Bring me to life, the scientist, don't let me get me and He loves me he loves u not.  
  
Ok Amber is 28 in cyborg years and in human years she is 14 and Kitty or Ruby is in cyborg years 100 but in human years she is 18.   
  
Chibi Binasu Chan: I'll use both just for you ^_^  
  
MagicianCyborg : I'm glade u like it and yes it's by Avril   
  
Guardian of the wind Diamond : I like the idea I'll use it ok?  
  
Wolfwood11: it's ok she'll be back  
  
Now I own nothing up sept for sillylillylolipoponasillylillystick and 0014 and 0015!  
  
~~~~~~ Chap 5 of 0014: Apollo and the gods ~~~~~~~   
  
She walked along the mountain side humming to herself listening to her cd player. "One thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind because I'm just trying to remind myself how I tried so hard tried so hard " she took a breath and kept singing  
  
"In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end" she took another breath admiring the sea shore which she now walked on.   
  
"But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart When you mention me It'll eventually be A memory of when I tried so hard I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter" she sang bending down to look at a shell.  
  
  
  
"I put my trust in you Just as far as I can go For all this is only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this there's only one thing you should know" she took a breath watching a basking shark swim by in the distant water.  
  
"I tried so hard and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter." she finished looking over to a pool of water seeing a small crab stuck in it.  
  
"Awww poor thing." she reached down and carefully let it climb into her hand. She slowly walked over to the water and put it down "There u go little guy." she said smiling.  
  
She herd a blast and than a cry of pain. "Amber." she said and started running northeast. When she got to where the blast had come from she saw a man about the age of 19 in a chariot with two white horses pulling it. She saw Amber Standing on top of the dolphin with Francoise, Joe, Chang, and G.B. The others were inside.  
  
"You dare define the gods?" the man asked his eyes flaring, than the sea started to act up "The god of the seas Poseidon!" Kitty whispered. Than Poseidon came up out of the water than went back down making a massive wave, Amber fell off the Dolphin and Kitty went after her. She grabbed her friends hand and Apollo watched as Kitty was risking her life to save her.  
  
"Hold on kid." Kitty said and pulled Amber up. The Dolphin shook again and Kitty fell off into the sea. Amber jumped in after her but couldn't get to her before Poseidon did. "No don't take her take me!" she yelled losing all the air she had left in her lungs. She swam as fast as she could to the surface.   
  
Than a arrow the size of a tree and as sharp as a saw cut through the air. "Apollo stop this." the girl said, she was warring Greek clothing so were the others, she had blue green hair that was up in a pony tail. A half man half bull, a panther, and a red haired man Apollo all looked at her so did everyone else. The girl was riding a tall robot type thing and had a little half goat half boy on his shoulder.  
  
"Why Artimis?" Apollo asked "Because Brother, you put your point across." she said "Fine lets go home." Apollo said "What about my sister?!" Amber yelled "She's coming with us. She will stay unharmed if you stay away." Apollo said and took off as did the rest all but Artimis. "Your sister will be safe, we just want to ask her a few questions." Artimis said and left  
  
"Ma ma!" a young girl about the age of five with blue hair and blue eyes warring black shorts and a white shirt yelled to a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes warring a white dress and brown apron "What is it Kitty?" the woman asked happily and hugged Kitty "I missed you." Kitty said "You were gone for five minutes dear." the woman said.  
  
"Hey Naomi." a man with blue hair and blue eyes warring brown pants and a light green shirt said and hugged Naomi. "I missed you both Tommy." Naomi said and Tommy said "I missed you to."   
  
Just than there were firing of guns "Kitty get inside now!" her father shouted and she did as she was told. A while later the guns stopped and she went outside to see her parents, what she didn't expect was to see nothing left but broken buildings and her parent's bodies on the ground lifeless.  
  
"Ma ma, Pa pa please wake up." she said and shook them and started to cry, than someone came from behind her and grabbed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~ The end  
  
…  
  
Wait still more!~~~  
  
" Hey! Who are you! What do you want! Leave me alo.." she didn't finish the sentence she was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Mom!" she yelled as she sat bolt straight up on a feathery bed. She looked around not knowing where she was breathing deeply fear in her eyes which changed to anger "Oh yeah they kidnapped me." she whispered to herself her eyes burning. "Is everything alright?" Artimis asked as she walked in "Yeah just a bad dream." Kitty said pretending she was ok when she was pissed at the 'gods'.  
  
"You'll be safe here, We just want to know a few things than you can leave." Artimis said "Ok" Kitty said standing up. She was warring the same cloths that she was warring earlier that day. "Follow me to the temple" Artimis said. Kitty stood and followed her to where the rest were.  
  
They walked passed a fruit tree which the little boy was under, he ran up to Artimis "Hi Pan." she said and smiled, "Pan this is Kitty" she said and pan ran over to see Kitty, who smiled and patted his head.  
  
Than a big guy taller than anybody else walked up to Artimis and gave her a peace of fruit, she smiled. "Atlas thus is Kitty." she said and Atlas gave Kitty a piece of fruit and Kitty thanked him. Artimis, Pan, Kitty, and Atlas were on their way to the temple.   
  
The half bull was on one side of Apollo ,who was sitting, and the panther who was on the other side of Apollo. "State your name." Apollo said. "Kitty Hart, I'm guessing you are the Greek gods ,Apollo and Artimis the twins of light, Matador the lightning god, and Aceles the fastest of the gods." Kitty said.  
  
"I see you know about us how is that when we gods were forgotten long ago?" Apollo asked. "I know most people have forgotten about you but I think Greek and Roman mythology is the best, I've learned about the gods and how great they really were. I have no idea how people could have forgotten such magnificent people." Kitty said as the gods looked at her in awe.   
  
"Well at least one of the cyborgs have respect for us." Apollo said. "Why are you trying to destroy the world?" Kitty hesitantly asked afraid if she set Apollo off he would kill her. "Man already destroyed the world by having wars against each other, we will destroy the world and everyone in it and start a new world filled with peace." Artimis said.  
  
"But why everyone? Not all people are bad." Kitty said locking onto Apollo's eyes, "We have yet to see kind people who don't appose us besides you." he said "If you don't mind I want to show you how and where I used to live." she said and in a instant they were all in a small deserted town, signs were fallen, some were hanging from their hinges.  
  
"Why are we hear?" Apollo asked "This is my old home town, where I was leader of a gang that took care of kids who either left home or were abandoned on the street or left hear before the war started by parents who couldn't take care of them anymore." she said and signaled for them to follow her.  
  
She led them to a bush which she moved aside to show two green doors with the names Amber, Tommy, Joey, Kitty, Sakura, Dane, Dean, and Sarah on it. "Why are there names on it?" Artimis asked. "We were the oldest kids here, Amber my little sis, Tommy my best friend, Joey my older brother who got killed and Sakura, Dane, Dean and Sarah were all siblings." Kitty said as the wind picked up than appeared Amber, Tommy, Dane and Dean..  
  
"Amber, Tommy, Dane, Dean you remembered." Kitty said and hugged her sister, "Of course we did we said we would come back." Amber whispered. "Artimis would you please follow Amber, Aceles please follow Dane and Dean, Matador please follow Tommy. Meet back here in two hours." Kitty said as she opened the green doors and the others besides Apollo left,  
  
They climbed down the stairs into a small café. "This used to be my home." she said "How does this prove not all humans are bad?" Apollo asked getting irritated "Hear some people in the wars around the world wrote this for us." she said handing him a letter It read  
  
Dear Children we appreciate what your doing for our children please keep them safe~ Danny White~ America  
  
Please keep my children safe tell Dean and Dan and Sakura and Sarah mom and dad loves them and we will see them again ~ Sakura Chan  
  
Please don't let anything happen to our children you represent the good in us all and the peace that we can bring, we will end this war we promise! ~All solders in the U.S Navy, Army and Air force  
  
Don't let anything happen to them~ Japan fighters  
  
Keep hope~ German Fighters  
  
Stay Safe~ Iraq Squads   
  
God Speed~ All the US and Japan and German and Iraq solders.  
  
"They wrote this for you?" Apollo asked and Kitty nodded. "At the time Japan, Germany, Iraq and the US were fighting a war against Asia, Africa and Europe and this Letter was sent to Army and Navy generals for them to give us their thanks for taking care" Kitty said. "It still doesn't change my mind" Apollo said.   
  
When they went back up out of the café Kitty locked the doors and seen the rest waiting for them "Bye guys I'll be at the concert." Kitty said hugging all of her friends. Than Dan, Dean, Amber and Tommy left. Amber transported the gods and herself back to the island.  
  
"I will not fight unless needed." Artimis said when they got back. "We will go on with our original plans no matter what." Apollo said and dismissed Kitty. She walked back to the place she was staying in. It looked like the temple but not as big. She walked down the halls into the room she was in earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna try and update every weekend ok? I'll try! If I do the chaps wont be to long. Next chap The Concert!  
  
C'ya later peeps! 


	6. Concert Cloths I was waiting to upload t...

Ok so like I was waiting for reviews but I sorta got board with it so.   
  
I dun own   
  
Wolfwood: thankx for reviewing!  
  
~~~~ 0014 chap6: The concert Cloths~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days went by and Kitty was getting used to Apollo and everyone else. She came to understand their reason for killing but wanted to go home. "HI Apollo" she greeted her new friend like he was a regular teenager. "Hello Kit, meeting in the temple at noon." he said and walked away. She was board so she decided to sing a song she taught her sister "Fishing trips and vinegar vinegar vinegar fishing trips and vinegar pepper pepper salt." she laughed at her own stupidity.  
  
Than she saw someone she didn't expect to see, Joe, Francoise, and Jet. "Aw man Apollo isn't going to like this." she whispered to herself and ran back the way she came. "Apollo! Apollo!" she yelled, He opened his eyes and looked at her looking rather board. "What is it Kit?" he asked yawning. "The Cyborgs are back!" she yelled. He stood up. "I'm supposing they are looking for you. You can go back if you wish, If the cyborgs come back than we will fight." he said.  
  
She walked out of the temple. "Kitty!" Joe yelled and the rest and him ran up to her. "Hey guys" she said and smiled. "We thought you were hurt." Jet said. "Apollo hurt me? They were nice to me, I like it here." she said lowering her gaze to the ground "It's like the life I always wanted" she said. "Please come with us, Amber misses you." Joe said. "Yeah I figured that much." she said.  
  
"Well ok." she gave in and followed everyone back to the Dolphin. "Hey kid." she said as Amber hugged her tightly "I missed you!" she yelled "I missed you to, were you nice to Albert?" she asked. "Yeah!" Amber yelled "For a 29 year old you don't act like one!" Kitty said "I'm 29 in cyborg years!" Amber said as Kitty yawned "I didn't sleep last night I'm taking a nap" Kitty said. "Me to." Amber said and smiled at her sister who smiled back.  
  
"Hey Kitty wake up." Amber whispered "What?" Kitty said sinking into her bed trying to go back to sleep. "Joe, Jet and Francoise are gone!" she whispered, Kitty sat straight up. "They went back to Malta not good." she said as she stood up, she was warring white pants and a pink tank top with a white one over it and her brown hair was in a pony tail with a white visor.  
  
She teleported to Tommy's house. "Why are we at my house?" Amber asked "Because we are getting Tommy, Dane and Dean," she said as she knocked on Tommy's window. He opened it and said "Hey Kit Kat what's up?" than she say two kids with brown hair warring black jeans and white shirts than saw Jake. "Come on guys!" she said as they all teleported to Malt just in time to see the gods on one side and the cyborgs on the other. They all climbed up onto a cliff and Amber started to sing,   
  
"What's wrong with the world, mama People livin' like they ain't got no mamas I think the whole world addicted to the drama Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism But we still got terrorists here livin' In the USA, the big CIA The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK But if you only have love for your own race Then you only leave space to discriminate And to discriminate only generates hate" she looked to see the cyborgs and gods looking at her. "And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah Badness is what you demonstrate And that's exactly how a nigga works and operates you gotta have love just to set it straight Take control of your mind and meditate Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all ."   
  
"People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach :And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love The love, the love" they all sang the chorus together.  
  
" It just ain't the same, always unchanged New days are strange, is the world insane If love and peace is so strong Why are there pieces of love that don't belong Nations droppin' bombs Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones With the on goin' sufferin' as the youth die young So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug If you never know truth then you never know love" Danny and Dean sang  
  
Jake: Where's the love yall?  
  
Kitty: I wanna know now  
  
Jake: Where's the truth, y'all,  
  
Kitty: I wanna know now  
  
"People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love The love, the love" They all sang together and Kitty rested her arm on Amber's shoulder and Amber did the same. Jake Dean and Dane Came up and joined the two girls in one big line of friends.   
  
"I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder Most of us only care about money makin' Selfishness got us followin' our own direction Wrong information always shown by the media Negative images is the main criteria infecting the young minds faster than bacteria Kids act like what they see in the cinema Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity Whatever happened to the fairness in equality Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under Gotta keep my faith alive to lovers bound" Kitty sang.  
  
"People killin people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love" they all finished.   
  
"The concert isn't until later Kit." Jet said. Kitty sighed. "Please don't fight you guys." Amber said. "We have to they challenged us!" Jet yelled and everyone nodded and got their blaster's ready aiming for the gods. Kitty flew over in front of Apollo. "If you kill them you have to kill me first." Kitty said knowing her plan would work.  
  
"Kitty move." Jet said. "Jet that isn't what you would say, What's wrong with you guys?" Amber asked.   
  
"Do they always wear those bands on their heads?" Jake asked Amber. "The bands are controlling them." she used her cat like skill to get behind them and use her hair pin to deactivate the device.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" Joe asked "You guys were being controlled by black ghost." Amber said. "Man I thought I herd his voice." Jet said. "Hey it's 1:00 doesn't your concert start at 2:00?" Joe asked and the band nodded. The cyborgs started to leave but stopped when Kitty stopped. "Hey Apollo want to come with us to the concert?" she asked.   
  
Apollo looked at his fellow gods and nodded. "You and Artimis and Pan go ahead Apollo were gonna stay hear," Aceles said and Apollo nodded  
  
"Were gonna have to get you guys some new cloths first." Amber said and they all disappeared than repapered at a mall. "This is where we get new cloths from. Artimis come with me and Tommy and Jake, Apollo go with Dean, Dane and Amber, We all meet back hear at 1:30 ok?" her friends nodded.  
  
"Just tell us what you like and you got it." Kitty said. Artimis looked through the cloths and found a pair of black skorts (A/N the shorts that look like a skirt.) and a white short sleeve shirt and tried them on in the changing room. She walked out the same time Kitty and Jake did. Kitty was warring a pair of baggy lee pipe jeans with big pockets in the back and small on the side.  
  
She was warring a light long sleeved gray shirt that had 14 on the front and Poodles 14 on the back. There were navy blue stripes on both arms at the elbows. Her brown hair in a pony tail.  
  
Jake was warring black shorts that went a centimeter past his knees and warring a yellow shirt and a navy blue vest. "Nice cloths girls." he said "You to," she said at the same time.  
  
~~~ WITH APOLLO~~~  
  
He was looking through cloths and found something he liked. He went and changed and came out at the same time Amber, Dean and Dane did.  
  
Dean and Dane were both warring black pants what were cut at the knee on one leg. They were both warring plane yellow shirts and their bangs were in there faces. Amber was warring blue wind pants and a green shirt with 'Angel' on it. Her hair was in a pony tail to.   
  
Apollo was warring a pair of brown pants and a white short sleeve shirt. His flaming red hair still flowing up. "We gotta do something about your hair, People will think your head is on fire." Amber said and Apollo nodded understanding.  
  
Amber paid for their cloths and they went to get Apollo's hair wet. The barber soaked his hair but it didn't help, it stayed just like it was. After paying the barber they all went to meet Kitty.  
  
"Good good now lets go." she said. When they god outside a silver Mercedes was out front. Than a red corvette pulled up. "I'm driving my Mercedes, Who wants to ride?" Kitty asked. Apollo said he would so did Tommy and Jake.   
  
Dean, Dane and Amber rode together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT CHAP IN TWO WEEKS~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow hope ya liked it a lot! Last chap in two weeks people! Next chap After concert Movies. 


End file.
